Love that found it's way
by senior fluffy
Summary: The girls go to the store and Keitaro decides to take a bath to take a bath, but what finds him in the springs will come to a surprise for him.Lemons KeitaXmoto. One chapter for each girl and i have the second chapter up. which is ShinoXKeita.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and one-shot that had been posted on fanfiction, I've been writing stories like these for awhile now. It's not the best but I will post more as time goes on. Please if you don't like it don't hate me for it and don't leave bad reviews. You can leave ways to improve my writing and I will gladly use them, and I will also take requests if you want something interesting to read, I would like to write it. Just send it to my email. do not own Love Hina or the characters although I wish I did because I thought it was a great series.

One day Keitaro Urashima was walking around the hinata dorms. That day the dorm was empty because everyone needed to go shopping. He had decided to stay and take advantage of the silence and relax.

Since he wasn't doing anything in particular he decided to take some time in the springs. Keitaro went to his room grabbed his soaps, towel, and the note that gets posted up in case they came home early. He walked down to the springs slid open the traditional style doors that were covered in very detailed and posted up the note that read 'Spring is in use by Keitaro Do Not Enter!'.

He stepped over to locker and started undressing from his day and a half old clothes "man it's good to get the clothes off, I was starting to smell. he put his clothes in the locker and noticed one of motoko Aoyama's practice swords lying around, "she needs to stop leaving her stuff around the house" as he walked over to the shower and rinsed himself off before immersing himself in the hot springs laying his towel down up out of the water. He layed his head back and let the previous days events run through his head.

Flashback

Keitaro was walking through the halls when Mitsune Konno walked up to him. "Keitaro, let's go somewhere a little more private so we can have a little fun", she said as she winked and brought one of his hands to her breasts. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!" shouted Naru Narusegawa as she gave him a naru punch that sent him right through the wall into the sky leaving a little star in the distance.

End Flashback

His little adventure into the past was interrupted when someone sat on his lap. He brought his head up to see who it was when he connected with a set of smooth silky lips. He didn't know who it was but this was new to him. He never got any girls and was always picked in school. He was caught by surprise when a wet and seductive tongue slid its way into his mouth. He put up no resistance as he never wanted this feeling to stop. The circling of her tongue around his was driving him wild, but was brought to an end all too soon as the tongue left his mouth. He closed his mouth and slowly opened his eyes to see the black haired beauty sitting before him. Half of her was stratling his lap and was submerged in water, but the top half was a bit blurry because he hadn't come out of his new found stage of sexual contact. Her body was covered in water which made it appear like her body was cover in oil, her breasts moved up and down with her hard breathing. His vision was coming to and he could make out her features, with every passing moment she got more and more beautiful. When he could finally see clearly, he saw the one he wanted all along and no promise could change that. "Motoko."

"I love you Keitaro", Motoko continued "these feelings just starting developing, I thought I hated you but they just kept getting stronger and stronger till I couldn't resist anymore". " I found myself thinking of you whenever I meditated and I started getting wet and I couldn't stop myself", she reached for his hand and brought it between her legs. "I started pleasing myself and I couldn't stop," motoko continued "I would reach my climax and I would get all hot again". "Now, I have you all to myself."

Keitaro started moving his index fingers around feeling in between her folds and Motoko began moaning tilting her head back getting what she finally wanted. He picked her up and layed her down on the stones that were warmed up from the water in the springs. Bringing himself up to the heaven that is her mouth, he kissed her and stroked her lips with his tongue. She accepted what he was doing, feeling every move he made on her. He was teasing her by bringing his tongue in and out of her mouth, slightly circling and stroking her tongue. Moving his hand from the hot stones to her soft breasts, the warmth of his touch made her moan his name showing that she wanted more than what little contact he was giving. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth slowly to her neck smelling the soaps she had washed her body with, the smell intoxicated him like the sweetest sake. He licked and nipped at her neck making her jump under him. He massages her breasts more intensely now, with more speed and pressure. He moved his mouth further down towards her breasts, his hot breath tickled her nipples as he slowly brought his tongue in circles around one soft nipple making them hard. He slowly brought her nipple in his mouth sucking on it making her put her hand on his head telling him she wanted more. With his free hand he move it down the side of her body and into the valley of her legs, he moved his finger around going to the spot he heard about from his friends. He felt around looking for her clit listening to her moans when she finally moaned his name.

He kissed his way down her stomach stopping at her bellybutton licking it, then moved his way down. He looked at her pussy noticing that she shaves. He kissed the hairless section above her pussy, "Keitaro, please stop teasing me. Keita...". She was cut off when she felt one of his fingers insert it inside of her, this surprising action made her instinctively buck against his hand. He intensely licked the lump inside her now soaking wet folds. She rolled her into the back of her head as she screamed "I'm Cumming!!!." Her walls pulsed as she let herself go all on him, which gladly lapped up every bit.

She was breathing heavy as he kissed her on the lips staring into her glazed over black eyes. She sat up never breaking their kiss, and laid him on his back. She released his lips and bite down on his neck making him cringe with the pain he was receiving. She let go kissed him again then moved down to his throbbing member and looked at his bulging cock. Her hand unconsciously started stroking him, and he closed his eyes letting this new wave of pleasure rush over him like a wave. She licked the head of his of dick tasting the sweet precum that he was letting out. She wanted more so she started bobbing her head up and down taking almost all of him into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth was making his balls go wild and it didn't take long for motoko to get exactly what she wanted. "Something's happening", "just let yourself go, I want it". Not going against her he let his load go right into her mouth. She greedily licked her lips making sure every drop was accounted for, and the slowly brought her mouth up to his and kissed him while grinding her pussy against his rock hard dick.

"Are you ready Keitaro?" Motoko asked making sure she was his and he was hers forever. "Motoko, the feelings I developed for you are no lie and I would never lie like that and see you hurt". She smiled and gave him another kiss on the lips but this time licking his lips wanting entrance into him. Her hand moved down to his member and she slowly inserted into her dripping wet opening. It slipped inside her then stopped as she knows what was separating them from their final step toward becoming one. Giving her virginity to him she brought herself down on top of him feeling every inch of him inside of her. She shed a tear from the pain but washed away when she was brought into kiss. "You can take this at your own pace because I don't want to hurt you, okay?", he said to her. She nodded, sat up, and slowly started moving up and down at a very slow but pleasing pace. It felt like he was getting bigger cause his dick just kept going deeper and deeper inside of her, and then she screamed out a moan as his dick kept hitting her g-spot. Keitaro turned over and put her on her side with one leg under him and the other one hugging his waist. He pumped in and out both of them moaning so loud that California was telling them to shut the fuck up. She screamed out in ecstasy "I'm Cumming!!!", "Me Too!!!". Her walls contracted and expanded on him giving him pleasure that would make anyone blow in a heartbeat, and without skipping a beat they came together, both their heavy breathing and moans being heard by someone else outside the doors of the springs. "I love you Motoko, will you be with me forever?", "of coarse you pervert". Little did they know that Mitsune was right outside. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is another one shot and an idea I got from Josunurashima was to make a fanfic for each girl and it gives me something to do so why the hell not. This one is with ShinobuXKeitaro with lemons anal and some really kinky shit. in this I made shinobu older cause I didn't want there to be any like little kid rape and stuff, but you would probably like that but I'm doing this my way so... yeah. It'll still be a good fic though. Soon I will be putting up my first chapter for my new Naruto fic. But until then you'll have to live with this because I do not have a computer of my own but hopefully I will have one after my step dad gets his income tax refund WoooooHooooo!!!!!... I hope. I have also decided to edit the motoko one getting Kitsune to use the information she has against him. W00T, Cliffhanger!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own Love hina in anyway, Ken Akamatsu does. I'll look it up next time I have internet access

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobu was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone on this wonderful Sunday afternoon. She was making Onigiri with Gyudon Donburi and decided to do something special for Keitaro today, she made a batch of cookies but she put in a special something that would make him love her finally. In this batch of cookies she had put in a chemical she got from school that would make Keitaro's 'urges' quite hard to keep under control like he usually did around her, she had also put a sedative in the girls food which made them very sleepy.

All the girls thought the she had been this sweet and innocent girl, but that was the facade she put on too fool everyone. She actually had all these strange fetishes. For instance she liked it when her ass was smacked really hard, when the boys in school would smack her ass she would yell at them, but later she knew she wanted more. She also masturbated quite more then most girls did at their age, anywhere from 7 - 16 times a day and even sometimes she found the urge to finger her ass as well. She had a dildo stashed away in her room which she used at night it all made it feel even better when she was thinking of Keitaro, she knew all well that it would feel even better if Keitaro himself was doing it. She felt herself get wet at the thought of his hot juicy cock inside of her dripping wet pussy.

She had served everyone else their food but Keitaro was busy in his room studying quite hard. As she was walking down the hall she was thinking of all the naughty things she would want him to do to her. she was busy lost in her thoughts when she was already in front of Keitaro's room, she was about to walk in when he had opened the door and stared straight into her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was doing his regular cram session hoping to get into Tokyo U., but lately something had been bothering him. Since usually he was awake most of the night with his face in his books he learned a way to relieve his thoughts and that was through meditation which he had asked Motoko to teach him quite recently he would her faint noises coming from one of the rooms. At first he thought it was just Mitsune, but one night she had gone out drinking and her still heard the noises coming from one of the rooms. So as a guy he decided to investigate, he could rule out Motoko, Naru because her room was right above his, and she could rule out Mistune because she was out drinking. That only left 2 people.

He was sneaking by Suu's room but all he could hear was snoring. That left only one person, being as curious as he was he was he tip-toed by Shinobu's room and put his ear to the door. he could hear the faint muffled sound of her moaning and the slight sound of a name being called out. As he listened closer he could hear it more clearly now.

"Keitaro, please fuck me. I need you inside of me", "yes, yes, yes! finger my ass. Fuck my pussy harder. Faster, Faster!!! I'm Cumming!!!"

Keitaro started blushing and his nose started running a little bit. he ran back to his room as fast as he could not caring who heard him. He closed his door and sat on his futon as he couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Every time since then he could never look Shinobu right in the face, and every time he did he started blushing.

He knew she had a crush on him but he never thought that she liked him even loved him that much. Shinobu was one of the first girls to actually show affection towards him. he never had thought about love much, he was always stuck on finding the one he promised to go to Tokyo U. with. Shinobu was always nice to him, she would bake him cookies and stuff like that. It was weird he knew he was very oblivious to the things around him sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

One night he was doing his regular cram session and had brought up all his courage to ask Shinobu to bring his food to his room and he even did it without getting a nosebleed. he had decided that he was going to confess to Shinobu what he heard that night and how he felt about her. In all reality he knew he loved Shinobu for awhile, but always put it off because she was too young, but that changed around a week ago when she turned 18. he decided right then he would do what he needed to and no one could change his mind.

He got up and had needed to use the bathroom, because he had to take a piss real bad. he slid open the door and Shinobu was standing right there. "Hey Shinobu, can I get you to sit here for a minute so I can use the bathroom. Then afterwards I need to talk to you about something." "Okay Keitaro" she said with her usual sincere voice.

He walked to the bathroom, walked in, and whipped his dick out and started what he came to do. As he was standing there he was thinking about how he was going to tell her. "I guess I'll just come out and say it, there's really no other way to do it."

He walked back down the hall back to his room but, every step he took made him more and more nervous about what was going to happen, he came up to the door... he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even bring himself to open the door. Gather up whatever courage he had in the bottom of his legs, he slid the door open and with no control of his mouth blurted out "Shinobu, I love you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood there not being able to say a damn thing, she wasn't expecting him to just open the door like that. She was about to offer him the food and run away, but Keitaro spoke first "Hey Shinobu, can I get you to sit here for a minute so I can use the bathroom. Then afterwards I need to talk to you about something." She just nodded in agreement she went and sat on the floor obediently waiting for his return. She knew before she gave him the cookies, she had to confess her love. She was of age now and if he still denied her then she would get what she desired even if it had to be by force.

She could hear his footsteps as he was walking back. A tiny bead of sweat started running down the side of her face. as soon as the door slid open she couldn't help but yell and not care who heard "I love you!". but somehow it sounded like more than just her voice... they had actually confessed at the same time. She blushed, she didn't know that he had the same feelings toward her.

He walked in and sat down in front of her, "Shinobu, I'm so glad you feel the same way, but I also have another thing to confess. I know a little something about you, makes me feel a little glad that I chose you. one night I heard you umm masturbating (he put his hand on the back of his head and started blushing furiously) and you were yelling my name and ..." he cut himself off, he was about to have a nosebleed just talking about it.

"And?" Shinobu questioned, she couldn't believe that he had heard her masturbating. had she really been that loud?

"Well, I heard you tell me to finger your ass and I was wondering if I could actually try that with you?" He put his head down expecting a very intense no to be yelled at him and to be called a pervert. Instead he felt a hand on his chin and he looked up to see her come up and kiss him. Her lips were a little rough at first but relaxed more as he returned the kiss being glad he wasn't turned down. He opened his mouth a little licking her smooth wet bottom lip wanting to explore and know every fiber of her being.

She opened her mouth and thrust her tongue into his mouth licking the back of his teeth and his dancing around soft underside of her tongue. She couldn't take it any more, pushing him back and jumping on his lap and literally yanking his jeans down past his ankles, but something was missing, his underwear! he was free balling, but from what she remembers he would always wear boxers cause his pants being at his ankles wasn't anything new.

"I'm not wearing them because I figured you wouldn't want anything in your way of me."

He was right, it made it all the more easy for her. She was too busy thanking the fact his boxers were missing, and missed the fact that his rock hard self was standing 11 inches tall right between her eyes ( I know, how can you miss that?).

Deciding to wake her from the daydream she was in and show her this was reality, he used a trick that he learned one day while he was bored. He concentrated just enough and with a pulse of blood through his dick it tapped her in the face (sorry I couldn't help myself and yes I know that trick as well, LOL).

Snapping out of it she then noticed the monster in front of her and yes drool formed at the corner of her mouth. She didn't wait another second as she had wasted enough time already. Grabbing his dick and sucking on the head savoring the taste she so desired, flicking her tongue on the soft spot that she had found that made him jump in pleasure.

Moving her hands over his abs she noticed something he never let anyone see before, scars. She took her mouth off his head and unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up. She could only shed tears and she saw him covered in scars white blotches all over his skin that make him almost look pure white. She kissed every one of them then his mouth and whispered an "I'm sorry" in his ear. Every time Naru had sent him flying they had never saw him for a few days and now she knows why, he was in the hospital. He was always broke and never home in the afternoons and he was paying off all of the bills he had because of her. Well this time he was getting nothing but pleasure.

She continued her rain of pleasure by taking him all the way in her mouth and humming making him explode right in her mouth. She was surprised he could produce that much cum, she had almost choked on all that she had gotten. The sudden exhaustion make his elbows fall from underneath him, breathing hard all he could say was "Holy Shit, where did you learn that?"

"My mom taught it to me a year ago, she said it was a foolproof way to get your man."

Next she pulled her pink and black boy shorts down from under her black skirt and threw them on top of his dresser. "A gift from me just in case you need to relieve yourself when I'm not around". She put his knees by his head and brought his head up to her pussy "lick" she commanded, and lick he did.

His tongue was nothing her fingers or Kitsune could ever do (don't ask cause I don't know, just threw it in there for a comparison). He continued to lick a lump he found that got the most screams out of her. He then put two fingers from his right hand all the way into her pussy pushing in and out so fast it made Yoda look like a snail (that's right I went there, sorry to the star wars fans)

Before she was just panting, but what happened next had her gripping his manhood so hard it turned purple. The two fingers he had in her were now in her tight ass and now his left hand was working her pussy while he was still licking that lump he found. Before long he had her moving all on her own, trusting against his fingers wanting them deeper and deeper in her ass and pussy.

At first she was going to take her time and make him fuck her pussy first but she didn't know if she could wait, but she wanted control of the situation again so she let herself go all over him. Her orgasm had backed up so much today cause she hadn't masturbated at all, she saved herself all for him. Now she was going to make sure he didn't waste any of her essence.

She was now in control, she flipped back around to make sure that, what he did didn't happen again. In her hand was his dick stroking it up and down she made him beg for what he wanted. "what do you want me to do Keitaro," the cute and seductive voice that escaped her lips made him beg right away, he didn't want to wait anymore. "I want you to fuck me so hard my dick falls off Shinobu!"

That was all she needed to hear, She took off her dark red shirt and revealed a matching bra to her panties. She unhooked the bra revealing a surprising set of c's with nipples so hard they would slice through diamond like a hot spoon through ice cream and tossed that on his dresser as well. "One's no good without the other now is it?"

She climbed back on top of him and covered his hot cock with her skirt not letting him see what she was doing, but letting him feel every twitch of her movement. She slowly slid him into her. Putting her hands on his abs she started bouncing just enough to stretch her out just a little cause she couldn't fit all of him into her. After a minute of letting him stretch her pussy she took her hands off of him and brought them up to her voluptuous orbs and massaged one of them, while bringing the other one up to her mouth so she could suck on the nipple.

Tired of just sitting there letting her have all the fun, he put his hands next to his ass and trusted with all his might deep into her, getting a moan through the nipple in her mouth. Seeing as how she didn't stop him he didn't again and again, till he had a rhythm down meeting with her every time she came down after going back up. Not wanting to be on the receiving end any more he threw himself up and put his arm behind her so when she came down it didn't hurt her.

Before she could even open her eyes at the sudden movement, she was on her back. he had removed himself from her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Having a little fun." He flipped her over so that she was on her stomach, brought her up to her knees, and inserted his dick into her ass. The feeling of the tightness around his dick made him fired a load of hot cum straight away right into her ass. He moved in and out slowly letting the pussy juices that was on his dick smooth her insides so it made it easier to fuck inside out. After he felt it was easy enough to move he found himself thrusting uncontrollably all the way inside her and coming all the way out before pushing hard into her.

It was driving her nuts he was making it so deep inside her it felt like he made it into her bladder. beside that her pussy felt empty now that his huge cock was missing. She brought he hand to her pussy using one hand to make sure her face didn't meet the ground. She already had three fingers in but it wasn't enough, she put a fourth in, still it left her wanting more. He had stretched her out so much she could fit her whole hand inside her. She couldn't believe it she had been trying to stretch herself out for so long and after just one fuck she can now fist herself. Not wanting to miss the moment she brought her face to the ground, using one hand she massaged her tits and with the other she fisted herself feeling her ass and pussy so full.

"Keitaro I think I'm coming!!!" Boy was she right, her hand left her pussy and she showered his balls in her hot cum. The sudden heat that was on his balls made him cum releasing his seed into her ass again, but this time there was so much that it was pouring out. Making sure that she was now his and no one else's he let his teeth connect with her neck biting down he got a scream of pleasure out from her lips, then a sudden pain and pleasure mix on his neck. He knew she got the idea and was they were both using all the strength that they both could muster. after the love bites were finished she collapsed and rolled over.

Slowly letting himself down on top of her, he let his lips find hers. "I'm so glad you feel the same way, and I could also get used to getting a lot of this everyday".

"If you keep this up you'll be lucky if you get this twice a week, cause my ass is going to hurt for days".

They both let "I love you" escape their lips before falling into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This one took me awhile cause I had 'writers block' for a few days. also at the end of this week I will be getting the information on when I can take my GED test so after that when I get a job I might have to slow down to posting these once every two weeks. sorry. Leave your review I also have that new naruto fic posted, plus the first two chapters, the first two chapters are just the intro and his life so far but they are a little original so if you want go read it if not, piss off. lol, jk. enjoy

I have also put up a poll for my Naruto story, I will probably end it after I put up the 3rd or 4th chapter so vote while you can.


End file.
